


{ART} - The Christmas Jumper Contest

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Xmas Jumper, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: The title says it all. Except there is one cheater...
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	{ART} - The Christmas Jumper Contest

**Author's Note:**

> Let me shout out a big THANK YOU to the wonderful mods of Winter Knights for letting me still tag along, even though I missed the deadline hard - Christmas got the better of me.. <.<  
> So, I hope everyone enjoys my little something <3 
> 
> Btw, the prompt just said „Christmas Jumper Competition“, so there I went..


End file.
